1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a safety gun-lock device for firearms, and more particularly for handguns for preventing unauthorized use, yet allow speedy unlocking and removal of the gun-lock device for authorized use of the firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several of existing gun-lock devices are made in the form of a “barrel lock”, wherein a tubular body portion of the gun-lock device is inserted into the barrel and the firing chamber portions of the firearm and is locked in position to render the firearm inoperative until such device is removed. This type of device generally incorporates a chamber-engaging arrangement at one end of a tubular body to cooperate with a lock arrangement at the opposite end of the tubular body to prevent unauthorized withdrawal. Further, in some, the chamber-engaging arrangement employs a chamber plug, or a “dummy-cartridge”, which is inserted into the firing chamber from the breach end of the barrel to cooperate with the tubular body portion to strengthen the chamber engagement. Once installed and locked, the tubular body and the chamber plug member block the barrel and the firing chamber of the firearm to render it completely inoperative until removed. The lock mechanism arrangement used by the prior art consists of a combination, key, or an electronic type commonly known in the art.
The problem with the prior art is that unlocking the gun-lock device depends on the user to remember the correct preset combination or the location where the key was last placed, and it also requires a sufficient level of manual dexterity for the user to successfully negotiate the lock mechanism and to remove it from the firearm.
To illustrate the unlocking operation of a prior art device utilizing a combination lock arrangement such as that of McLaren, the gun owner would be required to, first, successfully retrieve the correct preset combination from his memory, second, manually adjust the lock arrangement to the correct combination, third, twist the knob to unlock the chamber-engaging arrangement, then finally, manually withdraw the gun-lock device from the barrel of the gun.
Operation of the prior art of Briley, Jr. et al. is similar, except that after adjusting the combination lock, it further requires manually depressing the interposer lever, then, manually pushing on the plunger member to disengage with the chamber plug, then finally, while maintaining the plunger pushed, withdrawing the gun-lock device out from the gun barrel. Unlocking the electronic combination type lock, such as that of Waters, involves similar operations as above, however, in addition, the user must always maintain the battery in good operating condition.
To illustrate the unlocking operation of a prior art device utilizing a key lock arrangement of a common use type such as that of Elmstedt or Szebeni et al., the gun owner would be required to, first, successfully remember where he last placed the key and physically retrieve it, second, correctly insert it into the lock cylinder and unlock the lock arrangement, then finally, manually withdraw the gun-lock device out from the gun barrel.
It is well known, that a person may suffer temporary symptoms of memory loss and/or diminished level of manual coordination during an encounter with a life-threatening situation. The panic state may rob one of his normal ability to effectively operate and remove the lock device in time of need, and thus, any complexity involving the required procedure to remove the gun-lock device, such as those of the prior art as illustrated above, is not only inconvenient, but is potentially endangering to one's life.
The lock subassemblies incorporated in the referenced prior art examples are all physically too bulky for satisfaction by the gun-owner. It is often desired that the handgun worn by a law enforcement officer on duty to be minimally protected by a lock device of sort, such that during an arrest, it would prevent the suspect from intercepting the gun and use it against the arresting officer. Because of the bulk and of the complexity required to unlock as described above, none of these referenced prior art examples are considered suitable for being used with a holster-worn handgun.